


No One Wins

by CaptainSchmoe



Series: Stuff Inspired by Stuff from This Little Septiplier Community That I’m In [8]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Assault, Demon!Jack, Execution, Hell, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Mild Gore, Murder, Tragedy, accidentally killing the wrong guy, but I had the Underwhere from Super Paper Mario in mind, there's not a whole lot of description about what Hell's like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 01:44:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17653646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainSchmoe/pseuds/CaptainSchmoe
Summary: Demon!Jack and human!Mark. Just a short little idea of how their relationship could end.Jack was in charge of guarding Mark and he kinda-sorta fails in the worst way possible.





	No One Wins

“Jack, stop!”

The words didn’t register. Too consumed by bloodlust, Jack continued his onslaught against Mark’s assailant. Punching him senseless. Shoving him to the ground and stomping in his ribcage. Mark might as well have not existed, let alone been begging for him to  _please just stop_.

He’d only stop when every bone in this scumbag’s body cracked.

He’d only stop when every last drop of blood leaked out.

He’d only stop when  **he**  wanted to stop.

His prey was writhing on the ground, disfigured, faintly breathing, unable to move. It was time to finish him off once and for all. Gathering a hellish shadow in his claws, he drew his hand back.

_“JACK!!!”_

**WHACK!!!**

Jack froze.

Mark’s eyes widened in terror as he toppled over, blood pouring from the gaping wound ripped out of his throat.

“Ma-Mark?”

Mark’s assailant was too wounded to even seem to notice what had happened. Jack knelt down, touching his charge’s fluffy hair. “Mark, Mark, Mark, Mark…”

The lights in his eyes extinguished. For the first time in his entire existence, Jack felt what he was sure humans were referring to when they said “remorse”.

He scooped up Mark like he did so many times before, wrapping his wings around him. Only now, none of the little behaviors he’d come to enjoy seeing were here to grace his eyes. No snuggles into his chest, no little hums of contentedness, no fluttering of the eyes as he drifted off to sleep.

What had Jack done…?

 

* * *

 

“Jack.”

Head hanging low, Jack stepped forward, barely able to make eye contact with the Council before him.

“You fucked up.”

“I know.”

“I don’t think you fully understand how deeply you fucked up,” the Council member said. “You not only killed your own charge - and very painfully, I might add - but considering your…  _relationship_  with him…”

_Oh, shit, they found out about that?_

“…you’ve guaranteed that he’ll never see the light of Heaven. He is here, right here in the Undertown, with the rest of the damaged souls, even though there was a surefire spot for him in Heaven had you two not engaged in those kinds of filthy things.”

_And I’m guessing he’s not gonna like being here as much now that he definitely hates me…_

“Thus, Jack, we the Council find you guilty of incredible treachery to your own charge.” Another member grabbed Jack’s wrists and shackled them with a shadowy chain.

“Get in the Pit.”

 

* * *

 

The executioner held him right at the edge of the Pit, its magma fires searing his vision. This was the place Mark asked him about back then…

_“Do they punish people down there?”_

_“Nah. It’s just scenery.”  
_

_“Oh. I thought it was because Hell was so often said to be all fire and brimstone, that this was the punishment area.”  
_

_“Nope. We don’t actually really use it for much. ‘Cept for roasting weenies. It’s pretty good for that.”  
_

Now the Pit was going to be used to roast his own face off.

Why did he lie to him?

Jack took a tiny step forward, toes over the edge, and didn’t even get the chance to seal his own fate before the executioner shoved him inside, sending him screaming as his skin boiled, his eyes melted, his soul disintegrated.


End file.
